fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time with Finn and Jimmy Neutron
Adventure Time with Finn and Jimmy Neutron is a crossover video game, created by JimmyNeutronFan98 and was released in august, 2013. Here "Adventure Time" characters meet "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" characters. Gameplay Here gameplay is similar to "Zelda: Ocarina of Time", when player controls Jimmy Neutron, or Finn with Jake, depends of level. Plot Mission 1 One hot day Finn decides to greet Princess Bubblegum with the best science parade. He and Jake find old car in junkyard and want to create "Dimension-Travelling Machine", like DeLorean from "Back to the Future" movie. Finn asks Princess Bubblegum if she can repair it, and PB makes it. Soon Finn, Jake, Beemo, Cinnamon Bun and Lumpy Space Princess sit in car to test it. Finn chooses random dimension. Few seconds later car vanishes and Princess become amazed and declares it her work, but she worries about Finn and his friends can't go back, because she gives them one megawatt of electricity. *Boss- Gary the Garbage Queen Mission 2 In August, 2013, Finn, Jake, BMO, Cinnamon Bun and LSP come to abandoned Jimmy Neutron's lab. Group of allies see diplomas for science achievements. Jake reads: "James Isaac Neutron is awarded for victory in International Physics Olympics." He can go to the Retroville College to study on science faculty. Signature: Dr. Atoms." Finn, Jake, Beemo, Cinnamon Bun and LSP go to Retroville College. Jake morphs to school bus, and friends went to college. Before coming to college heroes must fight Sewer Alligator, who runs out of sewer. *Boss:Alligator Mission 3 When heroes arrive at College, Finn takes Jake, who morphed to bag with Beemo, LSP, Cinnamon Bun and Finn's back pack inside. Finn see keeper and lies, that he is Jimmy Neutron's distant cousin and comes into Jimmy Neutron's room, meeting him. Jimmy is glad to see new room neightbour and greet him. After Jimmy worked lots of time on his referate about dimension-travelling he goes with his new friend for a cocktail. After their return Jimmy's printed referate was blown to outdoor and chopped by lawnmower and all pieces of referate flew in different parts of Retroville. Finn and Jake agrees to help Jimmy and his friends in his actions. After Finn, Jake, Jimmy, Carl, Cindy and Libby use special drinks, what get humans super powers and made them The N-Men- Jimmy get ability to morph in super strong guy, like Hulk, Cindy get Wonder Woman's abilities, Carl get powerful fart and burp, Finn get DC's Flash abilities and Libby get ability to be invisible . Super Villain League want to avenge Jimmy and co.. *Bosses: Eustose Stritch, Cousin Eddy, King Gubboth V and Granny. Mission 4 They find all four pages of referate and fixed it, defeating Super Villian League members: Eustose Stritch, cousin Eddy, Alien Grandma and Trasher. Jimmy starts suspect Pr. Edistein in something evil. *No bosses. Mission 5 Meanwhile in Ooo Ice King moans, because he doesn't achive any princess in Ooo, because Finn and Jake don't let Ice King kidnap princesses. So he hires bounty hunter to get rid of Finn and Jake. Finn is using to be in Jimmy's dimension. When Ice King opened portal to Retroville and entered it, he looks for Finn and Jake. Whole day Finn and Jake have been exploring the town and city and learn much about living humans. Cindy invited friends to Retroland. When Finn, Carl and Jimmy ride Rollercoaster, Finn feels like he adventures. At evening, park has been attacked by Hitman. This Characters Playable Supporting Villains Controls Finn Controls Trivia *Retroville levels have 3D format and Ooo levels has cel-shading format. *All actors reprised their roles. Category:Adventure Time Games Category:Adventure Time (series) Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Crossovers Category:2013 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:SEGA Games